Three : Two
by SparklingSilverStars
Summary: What happens when you bring new characters into Ouran High School? Multiply that by three and you get triplets. 3 triplets. 2 twins. Will the Hitachiin twins be able to get along with the triplets? Ouran will not be the same with these triplets, for sure.


Disclaimer: My editor/best friend, mbjn1234 and I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Other characters included in the story belong to us though. : ) Hope that you like the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: New In School

The teacher entered the class, her spectacles sat atop her sharp nose whilst her dark blue eyes glanced at the students. Her expression was calm as she prepared to announce the arrival of the new students. "Class, a few new students shall be joining our class so please make them feel welcome here in Ouran Academy," she said in a light voice.

Whispers travelled around the class, everyone was curious to know who the new students were and how they could enter the 'A' class under special circumstances. In Ouran Academy, as long as you were rich enough, you would always be welcome, if you were a special scholarship student, like intelligent Fujioka Haruhi, then Ouran would gladly accept you too. Three dark figures were in the shadows by the door way. They just lingered there, not bothering to enter the class just yet.

"Haruhi, look! There are three new students," exclaimed Kaoru in a surprised tone. He then gave his twin a curious look. Hikaru now had a playful glint in his eyes,

"Let's welcome them Hitachiin style. The twin thing, remember?" He then put a comfortable arm on Kaoru's shoulder and the both of them did the usual drill. The air started to stir with scents of roses and pink petals fluttered around them, creating a mild romantic atmosphere around the twins.

"Hikaru, why aren't you talking to me?" asked Kaoru softly.

Hikaru turned towards Kaoru and placed his hands firmly on his twin's shoulders, "Why did you say that?" he said with a small tinge of disappointment in his voice.

His face then hovered over Kaoru's with sparkles in his eyes, he whispered into Kaoru's ears, "You know that I always love to speak to you, even my heart beats right next to your's." The space between them had now grown even narrower, their hearts pounding next to each other.

All the girls in the class erupted in giggles and claps, breaking down the romantic brotherly bond. Their hands clapped non-stop whilst their mouths screamed "kawaii" over and over again. The Hitachiin twins looked around before exchanging winks and their signature grins. Haruhi groaned as she saw the looks on her classmates' faces, the twins always used their 'Forbidden Brotherly Love' act to mesmerize the girls at the Host Club and she saw no reason for them to do it outside the Host Club. The teacher rose once the class went back to its less noisy state, she strutted outside to usher the three new students in.

A handsome grey-eyed teenage boy strode into the classroom with a hand in his pocket. As he paused beside the teacher's desk, his jet-black hair shone under the lights of the classroom, his sharp looks truly gave him a natural imperturbable charm. Whilst some students were drawn to his looks, another new student sauntered into the classroom. This student almost had identical features as the first new student yet there was a special appeal about him. His black hair had copper highlights in them and as he entered the classroom, he gave a friendly grin to his new classmates. The last student was a pretty girl with brown streaks in her black hair. She had a small smile on her face, her eyes were unlike her other two brothers', they were a shade of dark chestnut brown with flecks of honey within.

"Could the three of you please introduce yourself to the class?" asked the teacher. She was fascinated by the three new students just as the class was.

"Yo. My name is Cho Shichiro Hyun Su," said the first student in a carefree manner.

"Hi! I'm Cho Katsuo Hyun Ki," the second student then gave his class another grin.

"Hello. My name is Cho Hana Hyun Ae and... we're triplets," the girl said to end their introduction.

Everyone in class was surprised, it was very rare to see triplets. Furthermore, their appearances were almost similar even though it was easy to tell that their personalities contrasted with one another. "They are triplets?" uttered Hikaru in disbelief.

"Apparently, senpai, they really are... triplets," answered Haruhi who was also bewildered.

"Today is really going to be like no other," announced Kaoru. Little did they know that the triplets were going to sit behind them for the rest of the year. Shichiro gave looked at his siblings and walked to an empty desk behind the Hitachiin twins, signaling them to sit beside him. Everyone was pretty shocked at his attitude but his looks complemented the way he acted perfectly. The triplets walked to their new seats in the class, they sat side by side perfectly in a row and insisted on being called Hana, Shichiro and Katsuo.

"I wonder how come they have so many names..." Kaoru wondered aloud while scratching his chin.

"Cho Shiciro Hyun Su, Cho Hana Hyun Ae, Cho Katsuo Hyun Ki," the three of them chorused together out of the blue, it was as though they could read each other's mind.

"We're mix, so... You know," Katsuo told Kaoru with another one of his smiles.

"Smiling again? It sure seems as though this guy is the total opposite from the shadowy character of his brother," thought Haruhi.

* * *

Once the bell rang, the teacher dismissed the class. Hana, Shichiro and Katsuo attracted even more gazing eyes as the three of them walked into the school canteen. "Ae, what do you think of this school so far?" asked Shichiro while chewing on his sushi roll.

"It's okay, I guess," replied Hana as she dipped a piece of orange-coloured salmon sashimi into some soy sauce.

"Well, I can't wait to make some friends. The people here are friendlier than those in our old school," said Katsuo excitedly.

"Ki, people in our old school were not nice in the first place. They were all about tradition, those hypocrites," mumbled Shichiro.

"We are half-Japanese and half-Korean, nothing weird about that," stated Hana in a matter of fact manner. The triplets then continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

The Host Club was busy preparing for the day's business in the vacant Third Music Room as usual. Kyouya stood at the side while writing in his notebook. "Kyouya, there's triplets in the school! They looked good" Hikaru shouted as he entered the Third Music Room, announcing his arrival rather loudly.

"I know. Hana, a beautiful, intelligent girl who is the eldest of the three. Shichiro comes second, he is not as intelligent as his siblings, but fairly talented at acting and hiding his true nature. Katsuo, the youngest among the three, is the smartest but has a childish side to his personality which could be the reason why he is lazy sometimes. All three of them are smart and they certainly have a charm individually, definitely a great investment for the Host Club," Kyouya commented.

"Kyouya, don't treat our new schoolmates like stocks," Tamaki said in a dramatic manner.

"They are like three brightly-coloured flowers among the leaves in a bouquet. Hana is like a white rose, delicate yet there are thorns to be watched out for. Katsuo, the mixture of a sunflower and a buttercup, always so bright and sunny. Shichiro though, is somewhat similar to a tuberose, or a dark blue rose, certainly mysterious yet their looks are somewhat exquisite," Tamaki voiced out expressively.

"Tama-chan! I'm the buttercup, that's me!" Honey tugged at Tamaki's shirt with a pout and his irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"Ah, yes, Honey-kun. Indeed you are the cute little buttercup. Kyouya the orchid, Hikaru a Spider Lily, Kaoru a Water Lily, Mori a Morning Glory and I shall be the one and only Carnation. So beautiful and sweet smelling, I shall bloom with pride and Haruhi will be my Sakura blossom. Everyone shall love me for my amazing colour-changing ability..." Tamaki carried on with stars in his eyes.

"There he goes again, whose turn is it to bring him back to reality this time?" Haruhi asked while Tamaki did pirouettes in the background while fantasising the Host Club as a bouquet. The other Host Club members looked at her before pointing their fingers at her simultaneously.

"Fine. I'll go then," she sighed, lugging her figure towards the Host Club's President.

"Senpai, we are not a bouquet and we'll never be one," she stated clearly to Tamaki. Tamaki had paused pirouetting around the room, Haruhi had poked a needle through his thought bubble. Images of Haruhi dressed up in a kimono resembling a Sakura blossom disappeared and almost immediately, he crouched into a ball at the corner of the room.

"Hai... Just let him be. It's time for us to get into our costumes anyway," Hikaru said. Everyone then walked off to change into their outfits and make preparations before the Host Club was officially open for the day.


End file.
